Between Two Worlds
by Kai Isolated
Summary: The World was divided into two... The Underworld hell and The Upperworld heaven . But two souls discovered a world between...a world called love? KaiHil AU. UPDATED
1. The World

**Disclaimer: A-ha! Nope! I don't have the ownership of Beyblade.**

**KaiHil AU, YAH! Finally I can go crazy and make the characters OOC! Muahahahaha! –evil laugh-**

**But then, this story is a result from the devastation I felt with my chemistry teacher one night at 3 a.m.**

**So I'm considering about deleting it if it turned out to be stupid. Besides, my other story on KaiHil hasn't finish yet, better worked on that one. - - "**

**Oh, ya, and if my story down here have anything in common with any of the fics here, I am truly sorry, I am sure it is just a coincidence. I hope. Lol.**

**-YOSHA!-

* * *

**

-Between Two Worlds-

Prologue – The World

_Dried leaves rustle with each other. The slow pace of wind kicked the surface of the ground, bouncing particles of sand into the air, forming dusts. The air was dry but cold, adequate to force such normal human beings to shiver at least a little._

_The place looked like a huge refugee camp – except it was a building instead of camps, only one particularly, rectangular in shape, colour and structure faded due to time. It was placed firmly on the land and huge enough to occupy a numerous number of people. That specific place itself was the home of hundreds of kids around the age of 5 – 15, and a small amount of adults at the age of 40 - 45. There was a solid wall surrounding that one building, preventing anything from coming in._

_Or anything from going out._

_That was what the place was called; The Place._

_Not far at one end of the corner of the high walls, was a group of kids; one surrounded by many. It was just a small girl with somewhat 3 or 5 boys and girls making a circle around her. She was sitting on the sandy ground, both hands covering her fragile brown head. Skin filled with dirt, and tears slowly falling out from the orbs at her face._

_It turned out that she was a target practice, as countless of rocks were thrown directly at her, hitting every part of her body. She twitched when each hit sent electrical impulses to her brain which were then translated as only one feeling; pain._

_"Please! Stop!" she cried._

_But none stop._

_"PLEASE!!" she shouted now, more tears rushed out._

_But yet again, she was ignored._

_The kids around her were smirking and chuckling heartily. More stones were picked from the ground, and when they couldn't find any, they took a handful of sand instead. Everything was launched towards the poor little girl. She kept begging until there was no more voice, kept crying until there were no more tears._

_It was then she found her saviour; her one and only saviour._

_The one that she will then trust her whole life into._

_"STOP IT!" a voice was heard. All of them turned to one precise location. Only a couple of metres of them stood a boy._

_A boy with dual greyish blue hair._

_A boy with bright crimson eyes._

_A boy with a pair of double triangle blue paint across his cheeks._

_A boy with a long scarf wrapped around his neck_

_A boy named Kai._

_"Oh no! It's him!" suddenly a girl in the group gapped._

_"Let's get out of here!" yelled another child._

_A glare came from Kai, one sharp glare that could pierce straight into their hearts and shred them into pieces. With that, they were off like a bunch of cowards as they were._

_"Hn."_

_She didn't notice the bullies were gone until she suddenly felt a pair of cold eyes staring her from above. She finally unshielded herself and her huge ruby eyes met his crimson ones. He stared at her and for the first time since she came there, she felt it was safe to look someone in the eye._

_"You're the new girl?" Kai asked, and she realized he had a more matured tone for someone his age._

_She couldn't utter a word and gave a nervous nod instead._

_"What's your name?"_

_She gulped at the question. It was too, the first time that anyone ever asked for her name. She went all wobbly with her words. "Hil… Hilary…"_

_He smiled. She blushed._

_Kai offered a helping hand and Hilary grabbed his hands as if she couldn't do it anymore for a second time._

_"I'm Kai."_

_And again for the first time since she was there, the thin line on her face curled into a smile._

_It was the first time they met._

_She was only 5 and he was 6.

* * *

_

_"Kai!"_

_He turned at the sound of her call. He saw her approaching him and somehow the sight suddenly horrified him when he saw her tripped. She flinched slightly and sensed a protective grip around her right arm._

_"Hils!" that was what he called her, a nickname that only he was allowed to use._

_She gave a grin. "I'm fine."_

_"You need to be careful! You could have hurt yourself!" his voice slightly tense. No emotion in his eyes nor face, but she knew he was capable of worrying._

_She shook her head. A huge smile that she had gotten used to appeared at her fair face. "I'm going to be fine as long as you're here!"_

_Kai's eyes widened._

_"And I want you to promise that you'll always be there for me!" she exclaimed with her unique childish grin. She let out her right pinkie at Kai's face. Kai had no choice but to slide his right little finger with hers. _

_He sighed gently. She chuckled softly._

_They made a promise on that day._

_She was 10 and he was 11.

* * *

_

"_Let me go! I said let me go! HILARY!" he shouted as he struggled in the arms of his friends. The black-haired called Ray and the navy-haired Tyson tried to restrain him and tried to keep him behind the closing gate. In front of them was a worn-out van driving away further away from them._

_And inside it was Hilary, her figure could be clearly seen through the back window of the van, along with the other girls that were being transported to The Place in the west. She was knocking the window furiously, tears continuously flowing. No one could hear it, but her lips kept forming one name; Kai._

"_HILARY!" Kai screamed out again. He held out a hand, but only to find that he was only gripping air. He wanted to cry, but only to find out that not even a single tear left his eyes. He gathered all of his energy to move at least a step forward, but only to find that he was moving the other way. He called her name again, but only to find out it was replied by the echo of his own voice._

_He had never felt such pain; the pain of loosing someone. He had lost his parents but the impact was not as excruciating as this. It was the first time he had yelled so much, forcing so much out from his vocal cord._

_He felt weak._

_The depiction of the van was getting thinner as the gate started to close. Kai screamed louder and struggled harder. Getting further away, Hilary was shouting for him. Both called out each other's name but none heard a thing._

_There were only the sounds of brown fallen leaves screeching between each other._

"_No Kai! Stop it man! You can't go out there!!" Tyson yelled_

"_Just let me go!!!"_

_The gate was closed and the sight of the fading van disappeared. He dropped to the ground with a hand still reaching out, while his friends finally let go of him._

_He screamed desperately. She cried helplessly._

_She was 12 and he was 13._

_A promise – broken.

* * *

_

"Hilary!!"

He woke up with a shout. He stood up on his bed and found himself reaching towards nothing, the blanket and pillow was nowhere in sight. He was breathing hard, his chest rose up and down at a high speed. He realized that he was also sweating heavily.

It had been 2 years and the dreams still haunt him every night.

"Kai? Are you okay?"

He looked down from his hard bed. A boy at the age of 8 was staring at him with curious round eyes. His face was slightly dirty from the dirt and so were his clothes. Kai gave a little nod.

"I'm fine kid" the boy gave a weird look and ran off.

He watched the boy ran off towards his friends outside, joining the group. Was he too loud just now that the boy actually came and asked if he was alright? He slowly made his way out of the bed, walked passed a series of other beds arranged in a line, and finally came across the door. He left the dorm-like room and took a step outside.

Outside into The Underworld.

The slow wind blew his slate hair, making them moved back and forth. He looked up and saw a grey sky. He looked around him and saw children in dirty clothes and dirty faces. At one part was one group, practicing with different kind of weapons and beside that group was a group practicing actual combat. Both groups had 2 instructors or what they called 'Keeper' in each group. All of the children were only around 5 – 13 years old. Kai narrowed his eyes at what he saw.

Here is where they called The Underworld.

And who might 'they' be? The people from the Upperworld of course. Kai extended his view and he could see, far away, a clear bright blue sky; a sky that would never exist in The Underworld. And there Kai could barely made out a picture of very tall buildings, and a civilized condition; a much much different and far better condition than the condition he was living now.

Kai closed his eyes. He sighed deeply.

That was how the world worked. The world was divided into 2; The Upperworld and The Underworld. The Upperworld meant everything from wealth to happiness while The Underworld meant everything from poverty to sorrow. It was a system that had always existed. It was a simple catch phrase that they used; 'The Strong will triumph over The Weak'

The rule was, that every child that was born, after the age of 4 will be sent of to The Underworld. There, they will show if they were qualified enough to join with the rest of the people in The Upperworld. It was a brilliant system that was created to pick the best among the best, the most worthy among all the others. It was what they called…fair.

Every day, countless of children and adults made it into the land of The Upperworld and yet there were also another countless of children and adults that never even made it to the gate. There could only be 2 things; you either keep fighting or die. And not to the concern of the people in The Upperworld, many had lost their precious life.

And that was the function of the solid walls surrounding The Place; they were to keep the wild beasts, the beasts that the children here were trained to kill, from coming into The Place, and also to keep the 'prisoners' from escaping out.

Once a child entered The Underworld, he or she will be sent to the main branch of The Place which was situated at the north side of The Underworld. There, they will be trained and equipped with battle skills. For the girls, after the age of 12, they will be transported to the West Branch while the boys will stay in the main branch until the age of 15 before they were transported to the East Branch.

That was what happened 2 years ago; Hilary who had reached the required age was transported while Kai had to remain in the main branch. He let out a small groan of anger at the memory.

Kai broke out from his trance at the sound of a scream from the outside of the gate.

"Help! Open the gate! They're coming!" the screams were followed by loud knocks and banging at the steel gate. "Hurry!!!!"

All the children started to panic and started to shift away from the gate. All of them gathered together at one place, afraid at what waiting for them from the other side.

Kai, along with some other teens around his age and the Keepers grabbed a weapon and took a stance in front of the huge gate. Kai held his long straight blade firmly in his hand, the tip headed towards the opening gate.

The gate creaked open, little by little, showing the 3 boys that were frantic outside. One was bleeding and the other 2 had bruises all over. They were the ones that had gone out for a battle practice 2 days ago. They were supposed to battle the beasts in the forests that covered most of The Underworld. Behind them, Kai could see what brought terror into the eyes.

Approaching silently behind them was one the Wolves, only one but at the size of a small cabin. Its eyes glowed in red and its fangs were long as a small child's arm. Kai stood concrete onto the ground, remaining his perfect stance, but the other teens and even the Keepers beside him started to shake in fear.

The gate finally opened large enough for the 3 boys to glide in. At that very moment, the creature attacked. The 3 boys fell crashing onto the earth.

Kai tighten the muscles in his arms and legs, and being the only one, he strike back. His calm exterior didn't cringed even a little, his eyes didn't show fear.

He made his way passed the fallen boys and outside the gate. The Wolf reared its fangs.

But before the blade hit anything, a white flash came into view and an image of a white tiger emerged from the light. Kai's movements were stopped and he covered his eyes due to the bright light.

One child shouted from behind. "It's a Guardian Spirit!!!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hhaha…. Sorry it turned out to be lame…. It's around 2 or 3 a.m in the morning here… and my eyes are SO heavy…. And I know, it's a bit confusing now, but that's my point. So don't pm me yet because more explanations will be coming in later chapters (if there are later chapters)… but then you guys have to wait for a while, since I'm having my Trial Exams next week and sports day this week… man, I'm tired…

So please review, because I'm still thinking twice about continuing this story since it turned out quite bad at the end… -sigh-


	2. Guardian Spirits

**Disclaimer: Come to think of it, I never got tired saying that I don't own a single thing on Beyblade.**

**U-hum. Decided to continue anyway, since I kind a like this story – the plot you know. This plot has been lingering in my head for some quite time, maybe since the last 3 years – when I was still actively drawing my own comics… **

**Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy**

* * *

-Between Two Worlds-

Chapter 1 – Guardian Spirit

Kai lowered his arms that happened to be shielding his face.

The white light that suddenly appeared in front of him was slowly forming a shape of a white tiger – a huge one to be precise, just as big as the Wolf. The White Tiger marched towards the Wolf and in a split second, it looked like as if the Wolf had been engulfed into a white vortex.

There was again a sudden bright light, which then faded 5 seconds later. And through everyone's vision, there lied the Wolf, lifeless on the ground. The White Tiger was sitting next to it, still covered in that unique white glow.

"Good work Drigger"

A boy around the age of 15 emerged from inside of the bushes of the forest. Dressed in a sort of Chinese clothing, he possessed dark hair and with his cat eyes, he looked from the White Tiger and towards Kai.

"I see you're still as brave as ever Kai. Maybe more reckless too"

Kai gave his usual 'Hn'. He looked calmly at the situation in front of him. The White Tiger or Drigger as the boy called was turning into a foggy light and 'evaporate' as soon as it was touch by its master. Kai let the grip of his sword loosened. He then turned his head towards the gate, addressing to some of the Keepers.

"I think we need a clean up… sir."

The two Keepers that stood there was a bit startled with the 'request'. They finally realized their job and started to scramble some more people to move the Beast's body.

"Hahaha… still ordering people too. That's a nice touch with the 'sir' there"

Kai turned back to the dark-haired boy, gave a boring look, and walked back towards inside The Place. He acted that nothing had occurred or whatsoever.

"Hey, you could at least say thanks"

"I didn't remember asking for help in the first place, Rei"

Rei growled. He attempted to catch up with Kai's fast pace after they are safely behind the gates when one little boy grabbed the edge of his shirt from behind.

"That was so cool Rei-niisan! Drigger looked as awesome as ever!" the boy excitedly shouted. He was the same boy that Kai woke up to just a while ago.

"Yoishi, I believe you have some weapon practice this time around." Kai interrupted

The 8-year old looked up at Kai and his eyes met Kai's red ones. "You used to be nice." He said in a wary kind of way and quickly drawn back from the 2 teens and back to his group. Rei sighed.

"Kai, you don't have to be that mean. Really, I can't imagine you having kids."

"We're just 15 Rei; we're not having kids anytime soon"

Rei shook his head, "Yeah, but you're acting like you're 35." Kai gave a death glare which in turn made Rei moving into defensive mode. "Hey, prove I'm wrong, you practically run this place!"

Kai didn't give a reply. What Rei said wasn't entirely wrong. The Keepers actually listened to what he said. He had become their unofficial leader there at The Place, north branch. Ever since the first time he set foot here, every kids there looked up on him. He was ranked as best of the best. Even the Keepers were no match with him in combat. He was indeed the perfect candidate for a Guardianz.

"I can't believe that you still can't summon a Guardian Spirit, Kai" Rei broke the silence. Kai looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Rei continued, "I was sure that you would be the first"

Kai turned his eyes away from Rei. Drigger was Rei's Guardian Spirit. Unfortunately for everyone, the Guardian Spirit chooses you, so the chances to be one might as well be 0 percent. "Drop the subject Rei, I'm not gonna be summoning any flashes of animal"

Rei kept his eyes on Kai's tall figure as one Keeper strolled in front of them. He sighed again, in their group; Kai would be the only one that still hasn't been able to summon a Guardian Spirit. These animal spirits would work as a protection for the user and to those near to the user – hence the name. These guardians would usually appear at the young age of 10, but commonly around 13 years of age. Obviously, this summoning acted as a straight ticket to The Upperworld. Rei summoned his Drigger about a year ago, right after the hot-headed Tyson and Tala. After him was the adorable Max. All of them had been friends ever since they were grouped together, where they were the ones that were expected to become the Guardianz, especially Kai.

So, no one could figure out why Kai couldn't summon a Guardian Spirit.

"Maybe because he never felt fear" thought Rei, recalling the first time he summoned Drigger. At that time, he was trapped in a packed of Tigers when Drigger came.

"Why are you here anyway?" Rei snapped hearing Kai's question

"I'm the one in charge in transporting the new kids this month"

"The new ones are coming again huh…" Kai mumbled under his breath as he entered the dorm-like area in the building again. "The system is ridiculous Rei"

Rei's eyes saddened. "It's not our call, Kai. We can't do anything about it."

Kai took a seat on his bed, his sword long gone from his hand, and eyed Rei seriously, "Yes, we can"

Rei raised a hand. "Stop it. You're not going to even think about building a regime of rebellion. I'm sure you know what happen the last time this place had a rebellion army"

The slate-haired teen didn't reply. He took his eyes away from his friend and threw it towards the little square window at the head of his bed. Rei observed these actions as Kai was lost in thoughts. It was after a quite some of time that he spoke again.

"You may not know it, but I'm sure it was never like this before." He spoke softly, his voice barely reached Rei.

The neko-jin's eyes widened. He focused his golden cats' eyes hard into the half-opened red ones. "You don't know that Kai. As far as we know, this system has always been here."

Kai closed his eyes and gave a little chuckle. His lips formed a meaningful smile

"Yeah, and you don't know about that either"

* * *

"Okay, get off the vehicles kids"

Sounds of the kids whining filled the field area of The Place the minute the door of the van was opened. The little one's eyes just couldn't stop scanning the cold and dry place that they were set to live in till they prove that they are worthy.

"I want mummy…"

"I'm hungry"

"I'm thirsty"

"What is this place?"

"Where are we?"

Unfortunately those cries for help and comfort gave no effect on the Keepers, as they with no emotions and their loud voices directed the kids into the main hall just beside the dorm. Rei and Kai who happened to watch everything from the angle of Kai's bed couldn't keep their eyes off the children.

The scared faces of those 4-year olds brought Kai's old memories back to life.

He looked away, his fingers turned into a ball of fist. He gritted his teeth as each flash of memory began to haunt him again. His knuckles were starting to turn white if Rei hadn't given him a snap back to reality.

"Kai, I should go. Are you coming?" Rei asked, more of an order than a question.

Kai gave a small grunt and pushed himself up from the bed.

"I guess most of you know why all of you are here. And I hope all of you will listen to what I'm going to say because I'm not going to repeat this again. Fail to obey a direct command can result to fatal consequences."

Everything fell silent.

Kai almost chuckle. Rei let out a 'shh…' beside him. "Kai, quiet down" he whispered.

"Hn, I don't think most of these kids even know the meaning of 'fatal consequences'" Kai mocked, crossing his hands, and laid his back against the wall.

The Head Keeper, around 42 years of age, tan skinned and a crew-cut brown hair continued his explanation, as nothing was heard at the back of the crowd. In the process, his eyes landed from one to another of the kids that were sitting in front of him. The children looked away as soon as they made eye contact. Each one of them shivered as they sit on the cold cement floor.

" As you can see, I am one of the Keepers here, as a matter of fact, all the adults here are called Keepers. Our job is to take care of you, teach you hand-to-hand combat, and other surviving skills that you may need until you are old enough to be transported to your respective branches. Girls, as soon you reach the age of 12, you'll be transported to The Place in the West branch while the boys, you'll be sent to the East branch when you reach the age of 15."

Whispers were heard among the children. Kai spotted a pair, probably twins – a boy and a girl. His eyes narrowed as he saw the little girl started to sob as she heard that she'll be separated from her brother. The brother rubbed her sister's back, and said something what Kai made out as 'It's okay'

Kai lowered his head and hid his eyes under the bangs of his hair.

"Now, I will tell you about the rules here. You all will be grouped according to abilities and battle stats. You will only move among your groups and I suggest you don't ever leave your group. None of you are permitted to go outside this gate. This is for your own personal safety. Unless, you do not value your life, you are more than welcome to walk out of this place. And I hope none of you will ever think of escaping since it will only result to one thing – which I might say, not well at all. Even if you can reach the borders, I'm pretty sure they won't let you in."

Few of the children swallowed the lump in their throat.

"There are basically 2 ways for you to prove that you are worthy enough, or in other words, for you to get back to The Upperworld. The Beasts, as we all might know, are the ones that invade the very woods in The Underworld. For you to prove yourself worthy enough, you are required to kill these beasts, 2 for every element; which would be the Land, Water, and Air. The knowledge about these types of Beasts will be educated to you throughout the whole training session. "The Keeper stopped for a while as he slipped some papers in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"For the 2nd option; which I'm not putting much hopes in would be the summoning of the Guardian Spirits. The chances are obviously slim. There is no age requirement though, it could be even now or maybe even you're over 30, but most common age would be 13. "

For some reason, this attracted the children's attention.

"And as for the how… when you can successfully summon these spirits which can be in any form – usually animals, you are automatically considered as worthy and you may cross the borders of The Upperworld with no sweat. The Guardian Spirits will acts as a protection charm, which you can use against the Beasts."

Suddenly one of the children raised a hand, "How these spirits looked like, sir?"

"Well, like I said before, it usually comes in a form of an animal, but the whole thing is entirely up to you. I'm sure some of you have seen it, probably from your parents, so I hope you all could update each other on that. Usually, the ones that topped the combat and battle skills would have higher chances in becoming the Guardianz. However – "the Keeper suddenly looked at the back of the room "that is not entirely true".

Rei realized who the Keeper was referring to, and he stole a quick glance towards Kai. Kai, whom seemed unaffected with the remark, just gave his calm look.

"Well, those are the 2 ways. But there would be an exception for the girls however, whereas this is quite special. For the girls, you may also enter to The Upperworld through marriage with the people from there."

A confused look surrounded the children "Sir, what is marriage?"

Kai laughed.

The Keeper made a noise at the back of his throat. "We'll update you on that later. Now, we'll begin the grouping session. Would all you move to the training ground at the back of the building?" the Keeper instructed the other Keepers to guide the children the way.

As soon as the children began to start moving, Kai made his way to the front section of the building and went out. Trailing behind him was Rei.

"Fuh, thank god nobody asked for a demonstration on how I summon the Guardian Spirit" Rei gave a sigh of relief.

"Too bad, I was about to mention your name just now"

"Haha, that's so funny Kai"

"Hn" a hint of smile appeared on his fair face.

Both said nothing for a while. Rei kept on following Kai, knowing that he should follow him. He realized that they came upon the training grounds at the north-east part of The Place. In the middle, drawn by chalk; was a square. Kai entered, which he then he faced towards Rei.

"Come on, it has been a while since we had a hand-to-hand combat match"

* * *

The atmosphere at the West branch of The Place was unusually damp, could be from the continuous rain for the past 2 weeks. And the cold and damp weather made no difference than any other part of The Underworld

But it was a bit different in the West branch. The place was more clean and not to mention more neat. Since it was situated at the west part of The Underworld, The Place there was more protected and isolated from The Beasts. And since its being run by woman, The Place there could be considered twice as good compared to the other branches.

The style of the area was pretty much the same; a square area surrounded by big walls and a huge gate. The big building was situated in the middle, with the training grounds surrounding the building. The soil there was damp, but there were grass growing from it. If none of these people there ever had a memory of The Upperworld, this place would be considered as paradise.

At the top of building, a slim figure felt the cold wind hitting her body. Strands of brown hair flew along with the wind, her ruby eyes were fixed at the clear sky that was far beneath reach. Her once dirty face was now as fair as a maiden's face, with her wavy hair nicely tied at the back of her head. It was quite a work to grow them that long.

Unfortunately, this young girl's quiet moment didn't last long

"Hilary!"

She turned and saw her friend Mariah behind her.

"Hilary, you need to stop this disappearing act"

Her ruby eyes just stared at the pink-haired girl. "Come on, like I'm going somewhere" she went back staring at the sky, ignoring Mariah, a newly-appointed Guardianz. She just arrived 2 days ago, bringing unexpected news.

"Seriously Hilary, I'm not trying to crush your hope, but you better give it up"

Hilary's eyes narrowed. A tear started to form. She quickly wiped it away. "I'm not giving up. How is he doing anyway?" she asked, trying to smile.

Mariah sighed "He's still the same as ever"

Hilary chuckled. Some sweet memories just reached her.

"I don't think he'll ever be a Guardianz, Hilary. There is still a chance, but I'm afraid it could be all too late for you… you need to move on"

The air was quiet.

Mariah moved forward to the brown-haired girl. She put a comforting hand on Hilary's shoulder. "Maybe you should just accept his offer"

The tears escaped Hilary's eyes. Mariah wrapped her hands around Hilary, as she cried silently. Beneath all the sobbing, Mariah could hear that Hilary kept on repeating the word 'no'.

* * *

"Hah, I guess I still can't beat you in combat" Rei remarked, panting for breath while lying on the ground. Kai, on the other hand, was standing calmly in front of him.

"Yeah, you need more practice Rei. Stop depending on Drigger"

Rei just gave a smile. "Well, that shows that I trust Drigger"

Kai raised an eyebrow "Right, I'm not sure Mariah would agree with you being so weak in combat"

The Chinese gave a small laugh, and got back to his feet. He gave a pat or two at his trousers, lifting all the dust from his pants. He then looked at Kai who was picking his scarf from the ground.

"Anyway Kai, I need to tell you something"

The slate-haired teenager turned his attention from the scarf to Rei. His face showed that he was expecting something from Rei. "I'm pretty sure, there's more to than just transporting the new kids here."

Rei hesitated. His eyes moved up, to the sides, and down. Lastly it was fixed at the amber eyes belonged to Kai. "I don't know how I should say this, but the news already spreading at The Upperworld"

Kai looked hard into Rei's eyes.

"Just spit it out Rei"

Rei took a deep breath

"Hilary's getting married"

Kai's eyes widened.

* * *

Fin.

Author's note

Okay, that's all for now. Starting june, if there are no problems, I will be updating this story every Friday and 'Light in the Darkness' every Saturday.

Thank you for all your support.

Please no comment on the spelling, since I'm pretty sure it would be wrong when I check it back. Grammatical corrections are welcomed though,


End file.
